dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Tony
Tony is a male Triceratops that appears in Dinosaur Island Revival. '' History '''Dinosaur Island Revival' Season 1 The Heart of The Storm Tony, alongside the rest of the Ceratopsian Herd, are migrating to the South side of the island. Along the way, Drax is picked up by the herd, with Drax being given the task of protecting the younglings, including Tony. Clash Tony and the Ceratopsian herd graze peacefully in the grasslands. Trouble in Paradise 4 days after the events of the Utahraptor attack, Tony, alongside Crimson and the rest of the hatchlings, have made their way back to the rest of the Ceratopsian Herd. Along the way to the herd's location, Tony and the others were attacked by Blizzard, losing Buck in the process. Later on in the day, the newly appointed leader of the herd, Orion, signals the herd to move out. However, Tony and the other members of the herd look at Orion as if he is crazy. The Ceratopsian Herd had been walking for days prior in order to get to this location, and in the case of Tony and the other hatchlings, he and the others can't even stand up due to exhaustion. After knocking down Riggley in a fit of rage, Orion goes towards the hatchlings, pushing Tony and the others around. Tony is then stomped upon by Orion, almost killing him. Tony, can no longer stand. Luckily for Tony, his father Zeus charges at Orion, knocking him to the ground. Tony is then comforted by his father, with Tony and his father thinking they would never see each other again. In order to find Tony's son, Buck. Zeus temporarily leaves the herd, leaving Hades in charge until he finds him. Royale The Ceratopsian Herd is migrating, and Tony and the herd come upon Sabre, who is eating a Guanlong carcass. Tony's father, Zeus, goes up to Sabre, in the hopes that he can drive away the Tyrannosaur. Tony and the other members of the herd watch the tussle, and Tony is becoming scared. Tony and his sister, Lucy, do not want to be without a father, especially not after their brother has recently gone missing. Unknowingly, however, Tony and the other members are at risk from another attack from the Utahraptor ''Pack. The pack begins to attack the herd, with Tony and the other hatchlings being protected by the two females of the herd, Crimson, and Riggley. Crimson and Riggley then break off the defensive position, as they are being attacked by two ''Utahraptor's, ''leaving then wide open. Tony and the other hatchlings watch in fear. Tony and the others know they cannot do anything to help, so Tony, alongside the other hatchlings, do the only thing they can do, sit and watch. Luckily for the Ceratopsian Herd, another herd of ceratopsians notices the battle, coming over to help. Lead by Strack, the herd manages to drive off most of the Utahraptor pack members. Tony's father is challenged by Strack, who want's to be the leader of the newly merged Ceratopsian Herd. Zeus wins the battle in a quick tussle, remaining the leader of the herd. However, out of nowhere, Shadow comes out of nowhere and pounces on Tony's sister, Lucy. The carnivore is just about to attack him and Sophia, but just in time, Drax knocks Shadow away with his tail. As the largest herd on the Island, Drax feels like he has no role, and he asks for Zeus' permission to leave. Tony and the rest of the herd then begin to walk away, with the Utahraptor pack following close behind. The Fall Tony and the rest of the herd walk through a previously unknown location, known as the Salt Lake. Tony and the rest of are heading towards the Great Divide, and to the north side of the island. This is going to be a long journey, and it will be difficult for Tony and Sophia because of the age. Suddenly, the Utahraptor pack attacks the herd, sending the herd into a stampede. Tony and the rest of the herd charge ahead. However, the herd is divided in two, with Tony being on Zeus' side. Zeus' side has made it to safety, and Tony is safe. However, Strack's side of the herd heads towards a cliff, and the other half of the herd fall off of it. A week after the attack, Zeus' half of the herd has made it to the North side of the island, Tony being among them. The other half of the herd, however, bakes in the sun, at the mercy of the Utahraptor pack. Lost and Found A week later, the other half of the herd eventually finds Tony's side of the herd. Hades and Zeus reunite, but the news of Crimson's death puts damp on things. The herd, however, will continue to push on. As the herd walks off, Tony's brother, Buck, alongside Stoneback, watches as the herd moves on. '''Season 2' (TBA) Season 3 (TBA) Appearances Dinosaur Island Revival * Season 1 - Episode 2: The Heart of The Storm * Season 1 - Episode 3: Clash * Season 1 - Episode 4: Trouble in Paradise * Season 1 - Episode 6: Royale * Season 1 - Episode 8: The Fall * Season 1 - Episode 11: Lost and Found Character and Personality Throughout much of Tony's life, he was a relatively normal behaving member of the herd, as he interacted well with most if not all of the members in a good way. However, after besting Zeus in a match to become the new leader of the Ceratopsian Herd, the prospect of this new power distorted the young Triceratops' view on how the herd should be lead. After his new appointment as leader, Tony was initially very cowardly, an example of this being how after the herd had formed a defensive circle against a massive pack comprised of not only the Utahraptor pack but The Scavengers as well, Tony immediately left the formation, and escaped from the situtation, leaving the rest of the herd behind. Relations Family Zeus As his father, Tony looks up to his dad as his inspiration, and he and Zeus have displayed that they are very close. In desperate times, Tony has felt extremely scared for his father, as he did not want to be without him, showing his close bond with him. This, however, all changed when he became the new leader of the herd. With the power and responsibility getting to his head, he even threatened to kill his father, as well as several other members of the herd. Orion Due to Orion's aggressiveness towards him at a younger age, it is fair to assume that Tony has a distaste for him ever since he was a hatchling. This became especially obvious after the young ''Triceratops ''murdered Orion in order to "preserve the herd" Community Perspective While not receiving much attention in Season 1 and 2, Tony has recently received a massive amount of attention through him becoming the new leader of the Ceratopsian Herd in Season 3. Many fans of the series are not fond of Tony's cowardliness as a leader, and that Zeus should still be the leader of the herd. Some have even gone so far as to say that Tony is a completely worthless and pathetic character, as he effectively left his herd behind in "Old Blood" to save himself. After he began to exhibit more aggressive behavior, such as the banishing of Sophia, as well as the murder of Orion and Blaze, the community had enough, and Tony had become notorious in the community as a dictator-esque leader of the herd. After his death at the hands of his brother, Buck; Tony is not mourned by either the herd or the fans of the show. Gallery ]] Trivia * Tony is the former leader of the Ceratopsian Herd. Category:DI Revival Characters